


fan art and music for The Impossible Avenger

by sullacat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Brother Feels, Crossover, Don't Touch Lola, Fanmix, M/M, Music, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fan art and music for '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1019422">The Impossible Avenger</a>' by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad">WeepingNaiad</a>, for the 2013 Marvel Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fan art and music for The Impossible Avenger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weepingnaiad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/gifts).



> I've known WeepingNaiad for a few years now, back in the livejournal days, and had the pleasure of meeting her at Dragon*Con a couple years ago - such good times! When I found out that this amazing fic was hers, I made a loud squee noise and you will too, once you read it. ♥♥♥
> 
> For the mix, I went with music that I thought Phil would like, stuff that would be on his iPod. Clint likes a little more rock and roll, but he loves when Phil forgets that anyone's listening and starts to sing aloud. Enjoy!

  
  


Soundtrack available! |[listen here](http://8tracks.com/sullacat/the-impossible-avenger)| |[download here](http://www.sendspace.com/file/oz3jnr)|

**~Songs Lola Knows By Heart~**

1\. **Born To Run** \- Bruce Springsteen // 2. **Son of a Preacher Man** \- Dusty Springfield// 3. **Baker Street** \- Gerry Rafferty// 4. **Come Together** \- Joe Cocker// 5. **Don't Fear the Reaper** \- Blue Oyster Cult// 6. **Life in the Fast Lane** \- The Eagles// 7. **More Than a Feeling** \- Boston// 8. **Learning to Fly** \- Pink Floyd// 9. **The Logical Song** \- Supertramp// 10. **Take a Walk on the Wild Side** \- Lou Reed// 11. **I'd Really Love To See You Tonight** \- England Dan  & John Ford Coley// 12. **Under Pressure** \- David Bowie and Queen

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Impossible Avenger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019422) by [weepingnaiad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad)




End file.
